1787 (ToTP)
1787 (MDCCLXXXVII) was the 1787th year of the Common Era (CE), the 787th year of the 2nd millennium, the 87th year of the 18th century, and the 8th year of the 1780s decade. 1787 was the eighteenth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1787 occurred on May 6th, 2016, and was the eighteenth year of the Project. 1787 comes after 1786 and is followed by 1788. "EoE The Rowboats arrive at the docks and tie themselves to the wooden poles. Out of them steps the Captain in a marvelous Greatcoat of green sporting a gorget around his neck. Behind him step three Marines wearing Grey Greatcoats and tall Shako's. The Captain and his Marines await a representative from the Sechitentian port." 5/6/2016 10:01:08 AM by explorer12345678910 "HKC Following the return of Sosimo Méndez and his ship the HMS Vigilancia from their exploratory expedition to the Far North last year, Sosimo has now published his journal accounting their adventures, noting various new lands and peoples, but most significantly declaring the discovery a large new landmass to the north. In his journal, however, Sosimo is skeptical, is this the long sought after Terra Aquilonis? His journal quickly attracts national attention, and Méndez becomes something of a public celebrity, even earning an invitation to dine with Holy Queen Joanna III." 5/6/2016 12:30:21 PM by Texar "HKT Oslatr Alanssen, captures the industrialising nature of Tyrborg after being born from the southern tribes and devoting his life *which many laughed at him* to the arts a foreign study rather than war. One of the few Tyrian artist he paints beautfiul landscapes and brushes fine strokes as his art is released at a public festival in Tyrborg. The God of Tyr overlooking the smoky skies of stone buildings and roads and half constructed buildings. Tyr is heading towards a cultural revolution. In one of the newer tribes. Holmgeir, Gold is found and a small gold mining industry is set up to send gold to the mints of Tyr. This allows a small banking system to start up to store this valuable gold as they fear that it may be stolen." 5/6/2016 1:06:10 PM by Epicsauce4000 "URI Islandian banks flourish as Islandia backs its currency with gold. Paha submits an application to become the Republic of Paha. The Department of State again reminds every nation it doesn't have a consulate with that they would like to open one in their capitals." 5/6/2016 1:19:04 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "KST Mayor, portmaster and 4 guardsjaegers meet the captain and the marines. The Mayor invites the captain and his right hand to the city hall for a meeting. The marines are free to roam the city and are especially welcome in taverns. Portmaster asks whether their ship needs resupplying of any sort." 5/6/2016 1:19:52 PM by surveyor221 "EoE The Captain tells the Portmaster that all of the three ships in the flotilla will need to be re-supplied. Also, he informs him that one of the vessels needs repairing on its hull and another on its mast." 5/6/2016 1:50:09 PM by explorer12345678910 "KST The ships are asked to dock so such things can be done. He reminds that it is not cheap and asks how they will pay for the port's services of course being new contacts he gives a bit discount. He says he accepts Kronor (KST's currency), gold and silver though arrangements can be made." 5/6/2016 2:14:17 PM by surveyor221 "EoE The Captain sends the second rowboat back to the flotilla to tell them to dock. He then informs the Portmaster that the flagship of the expedition contains a suitable amount of Gold that was loaded into the hold as a gift." 5/6/2016 2:37:08 PM by explorer12345678910 "SNG Merchant Guilds set their eyes on new ways to reduce space consumption as the land is very demanding and to make possibilities to increase efficiency in the industrial zones. As Singa itself is really small and the with the increase of demographics problems are raising to how to let everyone live in the cities without packing them too much into buildings." 5/6/2016 2:57:06 PM by igiul3104 "*UToQ* Wanting to stay to their roots, and not anger the gods, the weapon designers of the tribes start designing a cross-bow like weapons to use in battle to be more effective against their new rivals. They also develop deadlier swords and bows, with poison. They reinforce their shields as well. (In their religion, using techs is like a sin(Aka Guns)). They expand inland a ways, so they can set more traps and barriers for defense in case of an Invasion." 5/6/2016 3:21:01 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin "KST Some wacko decided to make massive grenades in the shape of cannonballs. These grenades could be made either incendiary or explosive. The navy decided to give them a try. It ended up blowing up the target quite efficiently as long as the fuse was set correctly. The inventor said he will attempt to make it explode on impact some day. The navy has not yet implement these grenades as they are a delicate piece of hardware and need to be properly trained for." 5/6/2016 3:41:45 PM by surveyor221 "\\RoS// The explorer arrives back in Santoni, and immediately tells the Calasar of the discovery up north. He also explains about the conflict with the natives, and gives the minerals of the local natives to the Calasar. With the Calasar thanking him, the Calasar orders another exploration on the land of the island. The ships, on the second month of voyage, the ships arrive back at the island, accompanied by more troops. Luckily, another storm doesn't hit, and the men land on the island safely near the coast. The troops set up camp near the coast, and prepare for a journey lead by the conquistador. After a night's sleep, the conquistador leads them in the forest. Looking for a mountain, the conquistador finds one in the distance, and sets the army's waypoint to it. Once on the mountain, the conquistador get's an amazing view for updating much on the map. Meanwhile, back in the homelands, the Calasar and the senate vote on sending people to colonize the new lands recently discovered, after the conquistador comes back with new maps. The senate first states the cons, 1, long distance, and 2, poor climate. But they name some pro's, 1, potential rare materials were seen in the loot from the natives and 2, more power." 5/6/2016 4:15:55 PM by nickcuteboy "HKT Storolf decides to open the parliament to the people with a voting system. However only people in Tyrborg can effectively vote for the parliament and the people voted on are chosen by Storolf with noble backing (possibly)." 5/6/2016 4:10:59 PM by Epicsauce4000 "DOE The government begins commissioning Turtle Ironclads and begins experimenting with steam engines. Colonists build some small fortified port settlements in the western Island as the Army continues setting up a network of outposts across our claimed land there." 5/6/2016 4:57:46 PM by digby33 "URI Congress passes a bill creating the Federal District of Zordari, granting it one Representative and Senator to the Islandian Congress. Islandian's exploring the southern tip of the Paha Islands find something quite unusual, outposts and port settlements, flying the flag of...Eskaria. The Islandian government begins preparing for war with Eskaria due to Eskaria's breach of Islandian sovereignty. Forts and outposts are built very close to the ones Eskaria occupies in the Paha Islands and the Armed Forces are to be ready to defend Islandian sovereignty at a moments notice. Croft and Sechitentia are notified of this." 5/6/2016 5:19:39 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "\\RoS// The Calasar, with the peoples approval and the senates approval sends a diplomat out to the nation of Islandia, asking for an alliance between the people, with spies saying there is a preparation of war going on. After two months, the conquistador finishes mapping 1/2 of the islands. The ships are sent back to Santoni to give the maps to the Calasar, and to see if colonists will be sent to the island any time soon." 5/6/2016 5:31:36 PM by nickcuteboy "URI Islandia agrees to the alliance." 5/6/2016 5:37:49 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "DoE The Eskarians send representatives to the RoS from the captured scouts to negotiate a non aggression pact." 5/6/2016 5:42:08 PM by digby33 "\\RoS// The senate makes the decision of allowing colonists to colonize partial bits of the island for now, just to see how they end up." 5/6/2016 6:05:42 PM by nickcuteboy "KST Kungliga Flotte drops the blockade on the Fralian colony and heads for the Islandian Paha Islands colony. Before that they pick up some of the colonial militia and linesoldiers from Nyland." 5/6/2016 6:05:47 PM by surveyor221 "\\Ros// Santoni declines the non-aggression pact, seeing as how Eskaria is breaching Islandian borders." 5/6/2016 6:07:38 PM by nickcuteboy "{Republic de Lyon} The Bank of Lyon gives out small grants to inventors wishing to pursue projects deemed interesting by the Ministry. The hot air balloon project goes through further trials as the Lorjion brothers make more progress. The balloons have been increased in size and range. They are now trying to discover ways to make the balloon propel itself." 5/6/2016 6:12:01 PM by alexbleu1 "\\RoS// The Calasar drafts around 12,000 people into the military, and begins to train them all" 5/6/2016 6:21:55 PM by nickcuteboy "DoE The Dominion presents the RoS with a map of the current borders and explains that the Islandians are merely attempting to block and mercantile competition to reinforce their monopoly over the south eastern trade routes. In response the Islandian aggression the Dominion begins building forts along the uncolonised Canal and stations a fleet on the island to secure Eskarian Trade. To undercut the Islandian market we begin exporting cheaper goods to the old world across our new mercantile empire." 5/6/2016 7:56:36 PM by digby33 "{Republic de Lyon} A nationally renowned ship builder submits documents to the government of Lyon. They are a rough sketch of a turtle-like ship which will supposed to be partly submerged. At the moment the design requires the ship to be rowed by oarsmen." 5/6/2016 7:59:54 PM by alexbleu1 "DoE The Dominion proposes to Lyon the Eastern Commerce protection sphere treaty." 5/6/2016 8:01:00 PM by digby33 "{Republic de Lyon} The Military Academy of Lyon becomes a nationally renowned institution where cadets are not only taught the basics of military, but as well in fields of science. The cadets go through mandatory physics and chemistry courses. Those who perform well in these programs go on to become military engineers." 5/6/2016 8:01:59 PM by alexbleu1 "\\RoS// After a fair amount of training, the Calasar stations both divisions of the military in Islandia, supported by the navy." 5/6/2016 8:09:38 PM by nickcuteboy "{Republic de Lyon} As Lyon's Military is extremely small, condensed into only a few elite reserve forces, the Defence Minister invests the military budget into research and development. The Academy becomes one of the highest funded institutions in Lyon after the Univsertie de Lyon." 5/6/2016 8:19:18 PM by alexbleu1 "URI More experiments with steamboats lead to the a small system of ferries carrying as many as 30 Islandians to the various islands of the Republics." 5/6/2016 8:27:40 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "DoE The Eskarian government seeing the massive amounts of Imperialist flocking to the corrupt banner of the Islandians begin calling upon the Alchemist guilds and navy to partner to create a new weapon that can turn the tide on the seas." 5/6/2016 8:28:12 PM by digby33 "{Republic de Lyon} The URI Embassy is built in the Capital, it is made with beautiful French architecture and some of the best materials including rare woods, marble, granite and various other stones." 5/6/2016 8:42:55 PM by alexbleu1 "URI After prepping a staff to leave for the embassy in Lyon, the government purchases a few steam engines from their local factories and sends them to Lyon. They also put in a good word for Lyon to the various steam engine factories." 5/6/2016 8:45:13 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "{Universite de Lyon} The Universite begins to accept foreign students from URI, they are treated like royalty in the Universitie. They are first required to take basic French programs to aid in their emersion and then take the advanced classes that the Universitie offers in science and engineering." 5/6/2016 8:49:55 PM by alexbleu1 "\\RoS// In light of an upcoming war, Santoni begins to train a navy capable of war, but keeps this information secretive. They begin to experiment with stronger armor such as steel, and begin to incorporate steel into vulnerable spots on the ship, including the bottom. The blueprints are strictly kept secretive, in order to keep tensions low." 5/6/2016 8:56:58 PM by nickcuteboy References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project